A Lost Relative
by TessHardingEvans
Summary: Clark goes to Roswell finds his sister there


**TITLE: A Lost Relative**

**AUTHOR: AlienAdele **

**E-Mail: adelesmith4@yahoo.com**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, just want to borrow them. I don't own the Song 'Superman' it is the song from 5 for fighting**

**SUMMARY: Clark finds out that he has a sister in Roswell. Clark learns about his origin. Chloe was an alien too, but found out about her origin in Roswell.**

**Episode Spoiler: None of Roswell, but Pre-Vortex (Season 2 episode of Smallville)**

**RATING: PG13**

**CATEGORY: Crossover**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a fic where Nasedo is still alive. I'm also placing Cal (Langley) in this fic.

**~*~**

**SMALLVILLE**

Clark stood in the stormsellar and looked at the ship that transported him to this planet. Even though he loved his life here, he felt that there was something missing. He graced his hand across the surface of the ship and as he did, he heard a soft hum emanating from inside the ship. He stood aside and saw how the ship opened up. Suddenly a holographic picture came visible and the woman started to speak.__

**_"My dear son, when you hear this message I know that you survived the trip. I'm sorry that we did it, but we had no choice. Our planet was dying and the only thing we could do was to place you inside that ship. That is not all; you have a sister somewhere on Earth too. She was kidnapped at a very young age and taken to our neighboring planet called Antar. After a while we lost contact with that planet and didn't hear anything for about 12 years, then one day we heard that she was killed along side her husband and the rest of his family, but we had good news too. We heard that they were send to Earth to be reborn and that is why we decided to send your ship there too. Please find her and let us be united again someday"._**

**As the message ended, Clark stood there not knowing what he must do. For most of his life, he felt different, but the past few months things were getting stranger by the minute. First, he found out about his speed, then the deal with the meteor and then his sight. Now he had to find out that he had a sister that was going through the same things he was. He closed the ship and went inside the house,**

**"Clark, Chloe just called and asked if you want to meet her for lunch?"**

**"Mom, I don't think that I must go out today"**

**"Why? As I know you, you wouldn't pass off a date with your friends"**

**"I know, but I just found out something that I need both you and dad's help"**

**For a while, there was silence between Clark and his mother then suddenly his father came into the kitchen,**

**"What's wrong?" he asked**

**"Dad, I went to the ship you hid and I found something that I must investigate"**

**"What are you talking about?" **

**Clark stood up and told him about the message he heard in the ship. His father sat down and said,  
"If you feel that you must find where your sister is then you must, but I must advise you that you must be careful"**

They went on with their usual evening ritual and Clark went to his room and fell onto his bed. As he lay there, a new thought crossed his mind, what if he asked Chloe for help. He went to the living room and dialed her number. As he heard her voice, he asked her the fateful question. He asked her all about the strange phenomena that happened on Earth. It was there that she told him about the incident of '47 and that UFO Buffs all thought that it was an alien ship that crashed on Earth, but it wasn't the only report that she gave him. She told him about an incident where a waitress was nearly killed in a restaurant three years prior and the strange beeping that came from a town called Roswell. He thanked her and hung up the phone. It was as if he knew where to look for his sister, but he wasn't sure. After a while, he drifted off to sleep.

****

**~*~**

**ROSWELL**

Tess sat in the CrashDown and waited for news of Nasedo, she knew that he would tell her news if he feels that it was necessary for her to hear. As she sat there, she closed her eyes and decided to try to remember her former life. Then she got the flash. She saw more than what she expected to see. It was a life not on Antar at all, but another beautiful planet. Her eyes began to tear up and then she knew that she had to ask Nasedo about her memories. She saw him coming towards her and as he sat down, she asked him,

**_"_****I want to know the truth"**

**"What are you talking about?" he asked**

**"I wasn't born on Antar, was I?"**

**"No, but how did you know that?"**

**"Well, I seem to remember more than my life on Antar and then it is the fact that Max and the others don't seem to except me now"**

**"Let us wait for the others then I'll tell you all the truth"**

**They sat in silence and waited for Max and the others,**

**"What is this all about?" they heard behind them.**

**Tess looked at Nasedo and then to Max, Isabel and Michael**

**"I think it's time you explain yourself," she said to Nasedo**

**"Okay, I'll tell you what I know, but it won't be easy to take"**

**FLASH**

**_"It was the year after your birth. Some of the scribes came across a prophecy telling us that your wife was on our neighboring planet called Krypton, but we knew that she was also born with royal responsibilities and the only way to make sure that she marries you was by kidnapping her from a young age and 'program' her to believe she was Antarian. Everything went smoothly, then one day we saw the bright light and our scientist couldn't see Krypton anymore. It was destroyed and we felt that we had the only living Kryptonian amongst us. Therefore, we raised her as being Ava. Then twelve years after that day you were killed by Kivar and we made our way here'_**

**_End of FlASH _**

****

**Tess looked at Nasedo and then to Max and said,**

"I felt that something wasn't quite right, but I didn't know what it was. For the past few weeks I have been experience changes"

"What kind of changes?" Max asked

**She told them that she felt that she could see through anything and then it is the fact that if she wanted in addition, she could run faster than any of them, but she never felt the need to.**

**"What are you going to do about that?" Michael asked**

**"There's nothing I can do about that. All I have to do is to tolerate this changes"**

**"We will help you" Isabel said**

**"Thank you"**

She saw Liz and Maria on the other side of the CrashDown and could feel the hurt in Liz's attitude towards her, but there was nothing she could do about that. She told Max and the others that she needs breathing space and that she would call them if she needs them. With that, she left the CrashDown. Max looked at Nasedo and asked, 

**"When were you planning to tell her the truth about who she was?"**

**Nasedo looked at the young king and said,**

**"It wasn't that I didn't want to tell her the truth. She wasn't ready for the truth yet"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**Nasedo was silent for a while then said, **

**"If the Skins find out about her origin then she could die. She has to find her brother and maybe she can help him with his quest and he can help her with her own quest"**

**"Brother? I thought you said she was the only Kryptonian."**

**"I knew that it would distract her if she knew that she a brother"**

**"What do you know of him?" Max asked**

**"Well, he would be your age by now and is beginning to develop his powers"**

**"Where is he?"**

**"There is only one place where he could be find and that is Smallville"**

**"Smallville...Why does that name sound familiar?"**

**"It is the place where in 1989 a meteor shower nearly destroyed the whole town and it was where Tess's brother's ship landed"**

**~*~**

**SMALLVILLE**

**Clark woke up from a dreamless slumber and sat in his room looking for a right answer to what he must do now.  As he sat on his bed, he heard his farther's alarm with the sound of the radio.**

**_"I'm not scared to fly,_**

**_I'm not that naive_**

**_I'm just out to find_**

**_The better part of me"_**

****

**He didn't bother to listen to the end of the song, because it was time to shower and dress for school. **

**"Clark your breakfast is getting cold!"**

**"Coming" with that he dressed as if the wind is chasing him. He stepped into the kitchen and saw the bacon and eggs on the table. As he wolfed it down, he knew that Chloe would ask him why he wanted the information.  **

**"Catch you later!" he screamed as he left the house.**

**He ran so fast that if it was the last thing he could do. As the bus stopped at the school he already waited for his two friends at the entrance. He smiled at them as they came nearer to him, **

**"Clark, how did you get here so fast?" Chloe asked astounded **

**"Just good luck" he answered as the last bell rang.**

**As they went into the lobby Chloe asked him that she wants to see him at the end of the day. So now he knew the questions would start, but he knew that it wasn't the right time to tell her what he knew. The day went by so fast that when he came to his senses he stood by Chloe's locker waiting for her. When he saw her approach, he knew that at some point he would have to explain why he wanted that information, **

**"Hey, Clark. What have you been up to?"**

**"Well, other than standing here, nothing" he said while smiling**

**As they left the school grounds, he saw Chloe with questions in her eyes,**

**"I know that you want to know why I asked those information, but I can't give you something I don't understand myself"**

**"Well, you know that if you ever needed me, then I'll help you"**

**"Thank you" they waved good-bye to one another in a blink of an eye Clark stood on his family farm.**

**~*~**

**ROSWELL**

**Tess sat the school benches looking at the falling leaves around her; she knew that Max was hiding something from her. As she sat there day-dreaming, she saw Max coming towards her,**

**"Hey, Max. What do you want?"**

**"Tess, I have a convention to make"**

**"What?" she asked quizzical?**

**"Well, after you left the CrashDown yesterday Nasedo told me something that he withheld from you"**

**"What is it?"**

**"Well, you have a brother on Earth too and he is in Smallville"**

**"What! Why didn't he tell me that?" she asked**

**Max looked at her and said that Nasedo told him that it might have been the fact that he didn't want her to be distracted. Tess stood up and said,**

**"Distracted my foot! If only he knew what I've been going through"**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**She told him about her power surges and that she didn't know how to control it. Max looked at her and said,**

**"I think you better tell Nasedo that"**

**"I know, but how will he react to that? For most of my young life he tried to help me with the one power he knew I had and that was the Mind-Warping power and to tell him now that I have a few extra powers might shock him"**

**"I'll go with you to tell him"**

**"Okay" she replied**

**~*~**

**SMALLVILLE**

**Clark was at the Luthor mansion delivering a carton of vegetables and as he saw Lex in the lobby, he walked up to him,**

**"Hey there. Anything new happened?"**

"Well, it seemed that my stocks rose over night and my father is pissed as usual because according to him I run this plant like a holiday trip"

**"Fathers have a way to annoy a person, don't they?" Clark smiled**

**"You can say that again" for a while there was silence then Lex asked,**

**"You asked Lana out for a second date yet?"**

**"Nope and I'm not planning on doing it"**

**"Why not?"**

**"Well, it seems pointless. The only one Lana is interested in is Whitney and now that he joined the Marines he asked her to wait for him.  At the moment I don't have time for dating"**

**"Why not?"**

**Clark sat down and said,**

**"Well, you know that I'm adopted, but I just found out that I have a sister. We are going to Roswell this weekend"**

**"Why there?"**

**"It is the place where my sister is"**

**"A pretty unusual place, isn't it"**

**"Yeah, I know all about the UFO Metropolis of the world, but it is the place where she is"**

**"I'm sure that when you find her you two will hit it off"**

**"Thanks" Clark replied and left the Luthor mansion**

Lex looked at Clark as he left and shrugged, he knew the awkwardness of being   young and clueless. He was certain that it was what Clark was.

"Oh, to be young again" he thought

Clark walked into the house and looked at him mother and father,

"Are you ready to find her?" they asked him

"As ready as I would ever be" he said

He went to his room and dialed Chloe's cell-number,

"Hi, Chloe here. At present, I'm at my Wall of Weird. If you are a weird person you know what you must do after the beep"

"Hi, Chloe. It's Clark here. Would you please tell Pete that I wouldn't be able to go to the woods for our hiking trip? I'm going to Roswell to find my sister"

He packed him suitcase and waited for his patents to call him for the trip they were planning to take. As he looked at his mother, he knew that she was worried that if he finds his sister he might not want to stay with them in Smallville, and go live with his sister in Roswell. He walked over to her and said, 

"Mom, you don't need to worry. I won't leave you and dad at this point. I want to finish school first and I want to stay with my friends for now"

"Clark, I know that you want to see her, but what if she asked you to stay with her."

"That won't happen…that I promise you" he said assuring

They went to the car and drove to the airport where they took the earliest flight to Roswell.

~*~

ROSWELL

The day was slow in ending and Tess thought that it was the right time in reflecting on her life on Earth. For as long as what she could think it was always the same, she had to survive in a cold, dark world and now it was getting harder to do. With the knowledge of her brother, her priority changed. It was now to help him find his purpose in life. As she sat in her room reflecting she knew that Nasedo would be home that evening after the infiltration of the Special Unit of the FBI. She couldn't wait to see him, but she had to think of a way to tell him that she understood the reason why he kept the information of her brother's existence from her. As she sat in her room, she heard a car approaching the driveway. Slowly she walked to the door and waited for Nasedo to come into the house, before she explains her position to him. As he walked into the house, he looked at her and asked,

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well, I understand why you kept my brother's existence from me"

"Why do you say that?"

"You tried to protect me from being hurt and I understand you, but there is something else I haven't told you before"

"What is that?" he asked

She told him that he had to sit down for this, as he did, she told him about her additional powers. At first, she thought that he would be angry with her for not telling him, but then he said,

"I knew from the first day I found you in the desert that in time your Kryptonian powers would emerge and I'm glad you told me that they are surfacing" 

"What are we going to do about them?" she asked

"There is nothing we can do, but if you find your brother you might know more"

"Oh, Okay" she replied

~*~

ON THE ROAD TO ROSWELL

Clark sat in the back seat of the car looking at the scenery as it changed. It wad the first time that he was so far away from home and it was getting on his nerves. As he sat there, he heard his mother ask,

"Clark, have you thought about what your questions you want to ask your sister?"

"No, but I would just like to see her"

"I know you are anxious to see her and I promise you that in time you will be reunited with her"

He looked outside as the motor got silent he heard the same song being played on the radio, this time he tried to listen the song, but only three stanzas could be heard;

_'I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naïve_

_I'm just out to find_

_The better part of me_

_I'm more than a bird…I'm more than a plane_

_More than a pretty face beside a train_

_It's not easy to be me_

_Wish that I could cry_

_Fall upon my knees_

_Find a way to lie_

_About a home I'll never see_

As the song played on he felt more connected to the lyrics of the song even though he didn't understand what the artist had to say. As they drove on, he felt that his sister might be anxious to see him too. Suddenly he heard his farther say,

"We're here" 

Clark looked outside and saw a buzzing town; even though it was already getting dark, he could see that the town was alive. Especially near a restaurant called The CrashDown Café. They stopped the truck and decided to get refreshments. Tomorrow would be a busy day where he would try to locate his sister. As they entered the café they saw that every waitress in the café had, some sort of alien motives on her dress even the antennae on their heads. They sat down and waited,

"Hello my name is Liz. I'll be your waitress this evening" 

Liz handed them the menus and waited for their orders. Clark looked down at the menu and said,

"I would like a Galaxy Sub, a small portion of Saturn fries and a glass of Coke"

His parents gave their orders and saw the girl leave. Jonathan looked at his son and said,

"Clark you know that if you need help with finding your sister we would help you"

"I know dad, but where would I find her? This place is like Smallville after the Meteor Festival"  

"Well, you know why it is. This town is an enigma even if it is the UFO Metropolis of the world"

Suddenly Clark's attention was drawn to the entrance of the café as he saw a petite blonde entered the place with a young man next to her. He didn't want to draw her attention, but he felt like he knew her.

Tess and Max took seats behind the strangers and Tess said,

"I have a feeling that Nasedo wasn't quite honest with me yesterday"

"Why do you say that?" Max asked

"Well, I told him about the strange new powers I have and he ignored me"

"Maybe he doesn't know all there is about Antar or wherever you come from"

OUTSIDE THE CRASHDOWN

Nasedo looked at the young king and his bride as they went to their booth. He knew that the man that came in previously was Tess's brother, but how are they going to recognize him if they didn't know how to proof it. As he waited for the right moment to tell them about the discovery, he saw someone coming towards him. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was his fellow Crash survivor coming his way,

"Hello Cal, long time no see"

Cal looked at the man who talked to him and saw that it was the second guardian who spoke to him,

"Why are you here and not with your royal four?" Cal asked Nasedo

"That is just it. They are in the restaurant" Nasedo replied 

"Then why aren't you with them?"

"Well, Ava knows that she isn't Antarian at all and her brother just arrived in Roswell. That is why I'm here. Why aren't you with your batch?" 

Cal looked at him and said,

"They were destroyed and when I found out that you were in Roswell I knew that you had more success in keeping your duty"

Nasedo looked at Cal and said,

"I think we need a way to reunite Ava and her brother"

"I think so too"

Nasedo tapped on the window and saw Tess looking at him, he signaled to her and saw her coming towards him.

Tess walked towards Nasedo and as she saw the two men, she knew that it must be serious. As she looked at the two men with questions in her eyes Nasedo looked at her and said,

"You might not remember the man next to me, but this is my colleague Cal. He was send to protect your counterparts"

"Hello Ava, it's good to see you alive"

"Hello",

"Why have you called me?" she asked Nasedo

Nasedo looked at her and said that the only way for her brother to announce himself to her is to stage some kind of tragedy. 

"Are you sure that it will work?" she asked

"Well, he helped a lot of people in Smallville the past few months and you need to find your family"

"Okay, what must I do?" she asked

They told her that she and Max must go to the UFO Centre where she must Mind-Warp her brother in believing that there is a fire in the Centre with the two of them trapped in there. She looked at them and said,

"I don't think that would work, because I can't Mind-Warp him alone and there is a lot of people in the CrashDown"

"What do you suggest then," Cal asked

She stood there for a moment and said,

"Well I can go to the UFO Centre, but I could ask Max to overload the electrical system and so stage a real disaster"

"It could be risky, but it could work"

She left the men and walked into the CrashDown  
 

As she went back to the table she looked at Max and said,

"I just talked to Nasedo and he told me that the only way for me to find my brother is to stage some kind of catastrophe"

Max looked at her and as he did he could see that she wasn't playing. He stood up from the table and told her,

"Let me just go to Liz and tell her that I will see her tomorrow"

"Just be quick. I can't wait to see my brother"

Max walked to Liz and said,

"I'm off. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, tell Tess that I want to talk to her too"

"Okay"

With that, Max left the CrashDown and walked next to Tess to the UFO Centre. Luckily, Brody wasn't in his office and Tess looked at Max and told him what her plan was. For a while, there was silence and Max couldn't believe that she was proposing that, but he knew that it was the only way she could ever get near her brother. He looked at her then to the Power Switch then asked,

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Max I'm not sure about anything, but I am just anxious to be reunited with my family. It's been too long for us to be separated"

He placed his hand on the Switch and waited. A bolt of lightning left his hand and entered the source and the chain reaction started to happen.

"What are you going to do now?" he wanted to know

"Well, I will innocently walk through the exhibition and 'trip' on the weather balloon. You must run outside and warn the sheriff that there is a fire in the UFO Centre. All that you must do is to make sure my brother hears you. Will you be able to do that?"

"I think so, but please be careful. I don't want to loose you," he pleaded.

She left Max as he completed the malfunction of the power mechanism, Max looked at her as she left. He felt like he was inside a dream, he didn't want to place Tess in more danger, but it was the only way to do it. He ran out of the Centre and saw sheriff Valenti enters the CrashDown with Kyle next to him,

"Sheriff, there's been an accident" He shouted breathless

"What are you talking about?" Jim asked him

"Um…Tess was with me in the UFO Centre and she tripped on the weather balloon, but some kind of liquid was spilt on the floor and a short circuit took place. There's a fire in the Centre!"

As Valenti rushed to the phone to call the fire department Max saw Clark run towards the fire. He knew that something was about to happen, but he didn't want to leave a hint that he knew what was happening. He walked to the other Roswellians and told them about the accident that took place. Liz looked at Max and then to Isabel and asked,

"Aren't you guys going to do something?"

"What can we do? We can't use our powers near civilians"

What Max and the others didn't know was that Clark's parents was standing close to the door when Max told them about the disaster in the UFO Centre. Martha, Clarks' mother walked up to them and said,

"We know about your secret"

When they heard the woman's voice interrupting them they turned around dumbfounded. They looked at Martha and said,

"What are you talking about?"

She told them to sit down and began to tell them about whom, what Clark is. Max looked at her and said,

"Don't worry, Clark will be fine. Tess knows what she's doing"

"What are you talking about?" Jonathan, Clark's father asked

This time Isabel told them who Tess was and that the fire was just a test to assure her that the person who will rescue her could be her brother. When the Kent's heard that Tess was the one they've been looking for they knew that Clark would be safe. 

Clark ran into the Centre, expecting an injured girl near where he was heading. He suddenly came to a halt when he couldn't see beyond the smoke. He looked carefully with his abilities and saw a small figure huddled in the corner. He ran closer and shouted,

"Miss, are you okay?"

Again, no answer came from Tess. He pushed the debris away from her and expected the injuries she had. She had some bruising, but nothing too serious. It was a shock to Clark, for one thing, she was buried beneath a ton of debris and in normal situations, the victim would have had broken bones and cuts. Tess could hear the concern in Clark's voice, but she didn't want to alarm him and she felt weak. She knew that she didn't break any bones, but she felt pain in her arms and legs. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at Clark,

"Are you okay?" he asked her

"Um, Yes" she replied and stood up

He helped her up and they walked out of the Centre. When they walked out it looked like the entire town was there. Max walked up to Tess and placed his arm around her.

"Tess, are you okay?" he asked

"Yes, I'm fine. You don't have to worry"

The Kent's looked at the scene and saw the love the young man had for the girl. They walked up to Clark and hugged him; they walked into the CrashDown and sat down. Martha looked at Clark and said,

"I think I've found your sister"

"What are you talking about?" he wanted to know

"Well, when you were in the Centre I over heard a group of teenagers talked about the 'gifts' they all possesses. At first, I was shocked, but then they told me that they were all not of this Earth. I asked them what they knew about the meteor shower in Smallville and one told me that his girlfriend would know more about it, because he thinks that her brother could have been there when it happened"

Clark was shocked when he heard that he rescued his sister in that fire. He looked for her, but couldn't find her,

"Maybe I'll see her again."

"I'm sure of that" Martha assured her son

Tess went back to the house she shared with Nasedo and went to her room, she knew that if Nasedo knew that she didn't tell Clark who she was he would be disappointed. She saw the rise of the stars and saw the constellation she knew she and the others came from. She wondered if he too was looking at the same stars she's looking at. What if he doesn't want anything to do with her or his destiny, what would happen to her then? She could 'feel' that if he doesn't want anything to do with her she would slowly diminish from the Earth. And that she doesn't want to do, because she loves Max and wants to spend more time with him. Maybe they could return to Antar together and rid the galaxy of Kivar. 

~*~

SMALLVILLE

Pete walked towards Chloe and saw the surprised look on her face. He knew that it had something to do with Clark. He walked into the Torch and sat on one of the chairs,

"Hey Chloe, do you know where Clark is? We were supposed to go hiking this weekend."

"I'm sorry, but I forgot to tell you. Clark went to Roswell in search of his sister"

"What? I didn't know that he had a sister and in such a place"

"Well, I too didn't know that, but it seems like he was in the dark too. He just found out that he had a sister and I think that he went to look for her"

"I hope he finds her and that she is an understanding person"

"Me too"

They were still talking about Clark when suddenly the phone rang,

"Chloe here. How may I help you?"

For a while there wasn't any answer, then suddenly the person spoke,

"Excuse me miss, but I want to talk to a Mr. Kent?"

"Um, he's not here at the moment. Maybe I can help you."

"That's okay, it's not that serious"

Chloe was perplexed by the phone call, but she knew that Clark could look after himself. She walked towards the door and walked out. As she did, she saw Lex walking towards her. She stopped and waited to hear from the man that was like a brother to Clark,

"Hello, Chloe, may I speak to you for a while?"

"Sure, Mr. Luthor" 

Again, she walked into the newspaper office and sat down. Lex stepped into the room and again looked at the Wall of Weird. He knew about the fixation Chloe had with the meteors and it struck him that she might know more about them than the entire scientist community he hired to do research on them. He sat down and said,

"I know that you have a lot of work to do, but there is something I want to ask you to do for me"

"What can I do for you?" Chloe wanted to know

Lex adjusted his tie and then said,

"A few weeks ago one of my journalist friends at the Planet decided to go on leave, but she disappeared from sight. For a while, I thought that she just went on holiday, but I was wrong. She was killed by an unknown assailant. I went to her computer and pulled this file" 

He gave the file to Chloe and said,

"I want you to go to Roswell and tell Clark that someone is tailing him"

"Sure thing" Chloe said and stood up,

"I'll go as soon as I can"

"Thank you" Lex said and walked out of the Torch

Chloe looked at the file Lex gave her and read,

_'ROSWELL PHENOMENON_

_A series of weird signals was reported on duration of two months. It was reported by the astronomic community that somehow it has something to do with the meteor strike Smallville had twelve years prior. Some say that a strange ship was reported to have landed there, but none was validated. Then last year some strange miracles was reported by the citizens that could have had something to do with one of the high school students named Clark Kent. A further investigation is necessary'_

Chloe was perplexed by this and dialed home. Unfortunately, no one was home so she left a message.

"Dad, it's I Chloe. Clark called me today and asked me to visit him in Roswell. I'll be back by Sunday"

She locked the door and took her keys out of her bag. She knew that it was a long drive to Roswell, but she had to talk to Clark.

~*~

ROSWELL

Clark was in the hotel room looking miserable. He wanted to talk to Tess, but he couldn't find a trace of her anywhere. He walked out of the room and walked into the silent town, suddenly his eyes caught a shadow in the corner. He walked up to the person and saw that it was Tess,

"Um, I know that you don't know me, but I think we could be family?" he stammered

Tess looked at Clark and said,

"You are right, we don't know each other, but we are family. I just got the information of your existence from my guardian"

"How come no one told you about my existence?" he wanted to know

Tess signaled to him to sit down and as she sat down next to him, she said,

"For about fifty years there was a war between the planet where I was brought up and a warlord. They decided to send the Royal Four to Earth to be reborn as humans, but…" with that she told him the entire history of the Antarians and that she was brought up to be Antarian. She even told him about her Destiny and about her abilities. 

Clark was astounded by this news, but listened with interest at the news she had for him. He, then, asked her what her purpose could be now. She looked at him and said,

"My main purpose at the moment is to survive and to tell you about our planet. I don't know much, but what I do know is that it was a spectacular planet, but it was destroyed by a natural disaster. That is why they've sent you here. They knew that you would be happy on Earth and with me here we could someday bring down The Skins with the help of my family of Antar"

"Who are the Skins?" Clark wanted to know

Tess looked at her brother and said,

"The Skins are those who killed me and my family on Antar and they must be killed. Actually that is what my guardian told me"

They walked to the hotel where Clark decided to introduce Tess to his parents. As they walked into the room, he saw Chloe in the room,

"Hey there Chloe. It's good to see you"

"Hello Clark. It's good to see you too"

They sat on the bed, where Clark introduced Tess to Chloe,

"Why are you here?" he wanted to know

Chloe looked at her best friend and said,

"Lex came to me this morning to give me this" she pulled the file out and gave it to Clark. 

"He told me to tell you that you are all in danger"

"Chloe, you don't have to worry about me. I've found my sister and with the help of her family we can handle everything"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Sure. I know that it sounds strange, but it has to be done"

Chloe stood up and walked towards the door, when suddenly it dawned on her, maybe they were right to assume that Clark wasn't of this Earth, but who is he? She then said to Clark,

"Clark if you ever need to talk. You know where to find me"

"Thank you for being my friend, Chloe"

She walked out of the room and vowed to find out what he is hiding. 

Clark looked at Tess and his parents and said,

"I think that we need to get out of Roswell as soon as possible"

"I know, but there is something you need to see" Tess replied 

"What?"

"Well, meet me and the others at the UFO Centre then I'll tell you"

"Sure"

Tess decided to tell Max that she decided to share the secret of the Granilith with Clark; maybe he was mentioned in the Destiny Book too. She went home and fell onto her bed. A night of dreamless slumber washed over her and when she finally woke up it was morning again. Today was the beginning of a new life for her and her family. She saw Max standing near the Crop Circle Exhibition and walked up to him. 

"Max, I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Tess?"

"I think it is time to tell Clark about the Granilith and the Destiny Book. Yes, I know it is a long shot, but I think that he might be in the Destiny Book too"

"You're right. I think it is an excellent idea; we just have to inform Michael and Isabel of our intentions"

Max went to the phone and dialed Isabel's mobile phone,

"Isabel here"

"Hi, Iz. Could you and Michael please come to the UFO Centre, there is something Tess and I would like to discuss with you?"

"Sure thing" Isabel said 

Isabel looked at Michael and said that a meeting was orchestrated by Max and Tess and they need to go to the UFO Centre. Michael looked at Isabel and said,

"Well, what are we waiting for then?"

They took the Jeep and drove straight to the Centre where Tess was waiting for them by the entrance. As they stepped up to her, they could see that it was a rather urgent matter. With that, they went into the Centre and closed the door behind them. Max looked at his two friends and said,

"Tess wanted to know if it would be wise if she tells her brother about the Ganilith and the Destiny Book?"

"Why do you want to tell him about it?"

Tess looked at Michael and said,

"I just wanted to tell him about it because some how I feel that he too is mentioned in the book and if that is so then I know that we could work together to destroy the Skins"

"I think it is a good idea, but we are just going to tell him, are we." Isabel said

"Sure" Tess said and looked up.

There before her eyes stood her brother with questions in his eyes. He walked up to her and said,

"I believe you have an explanation for me."

"Yes, I do, but we must get out of here and go to the desert where I would explain everything to you"

Clark told them that he had to tell his parents that he was going on a field trip with his new friends and that they needn't to be worried about him. He walked to the CrashDown where they already sat waiting for his arrival. He would see Chloe was with them, but he couldn't worry about her now. He had to go with Tess and maybe get to know her better. 

"Clark, what's wrong?" his mother asked

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to tell you that I was going to the desert with my sister and her friends. I need to feel more connected with her and I think it is the only way"

"Okay, all I want you to know is that we are here to help you whenever you need us"

Chloe looked at her friend and said,

"Clark, why don't you talk to me? I'm after all your best friend"

"I know that, but it isn't the time or the place to tell you anything. All I can say to you is that when I'm ready I'll tell you everything"

"Promise?"

"Promise" with that he left the CrashDown.

~*~

DESERT

Max, Tess, and the others drove into the desert and stopped near the cave where their pods and the Granilith was hidden. They climbed out of their vehicles and walked up to the rock. Max waved his hand across the wall and suddenly the door appeared out of nowhere. Clark looked at the scene and rubbed his eyes, he felt like he was stuck in an episode of the Twilight Zone. He saw the four entered the cave and followed them inside. As he stepped into the cave, he saw a sight he never thought he would ever see. There was four opened pods mounted on the walls and then as he did, he could see the four entered one of the pods and with that, he shrugged and walked in too.

"Wow!" he exclaimed as he saw the Granilith in front of him,

"This is what I wanted to show you. I know that you don't understand this, but this is the only relic we have from Antar, then this is another one" with that she pulled out the Destiny Book.

Clark took the book from her hand and paged through it, as he did something strange happen. A light came out of the Granilith and enveloped him and his sister, and then a voice could be heard,

_"My Dearest children_

_This message was recorded with the permission from the Antarian counsel. We wanted to tell you that you were not forgotten. If you hear this, your planet was destroyed and now you are the only living Kryptonians. Please help your new family from Antar with their fight against Kivar and the other Skins"_

The message went dead and the light faded from their eyes, Max looked at the two and said,

"I'm glad you found each other at last and you don't have to worry"

Tess looked at her husband and said,

"Actually I have to say that you don't have to worry. We will help you where ever we can"

"Thank you for being so understanding" Max said and walked over to Tess where he gave her a kiss.

Clark looked at the two and said,

"I wonder what my parents would say if they knew about this?"

"You can be glad that your parents know about who you are, ours are still in the dark"

"Why have you never told them about this?" he wanted to know

Max looked at him and said that the only adult who knew about them was the sheriff and now they thought that it was good enough. 

~*~

AN ABANDONED WAREHOUSE

Nicholas was standing in the warehouse looking at his leader, he knew that sooner or later Kivar would be coming to Earth to deal with the Royal Four himself and that day was now. If only he had more time to prepare for what was to come,

"Sir, there is something you need to know"

"What is it?" Kivar asked rather annoyed

"Well, we just heard that Ava might not have been from Antar at all"

"Where did you hear such a thing?" Kivar wanted to know

Nicholas told Kivar that he bugged the CrashDown and that he heard that she came from a planet called Krypton and that she had a brother on that planet that was on Earth too. So that means they need to move fast before it's too late.

"I agree"

Kivar told Nicholas that he would contact him when the time is right. With that, Nicholas left the warehouse and left him leader in there to form a strategic plan to deal with the Royal 4. 

~*~

BACK IN THE CRASHDOWN

Liz could see the happiness in the four and knew that she lost Max forever. Tess was in Max's heart now and there is nothing to be done now. She turned her head to the kitchen and wiped a silent tear from her eye. She might have loved Max at one point, but Future Max was right. Tess was Max's destiny and with Tess finding her brother, there was nothing left for her to hold on too. She went to Max and said,

"Max, I need to see you for a moment"

"Sure" Max stood up and walked to where Liz stood and waited for her to begin the conversation. She looked into Max's eyes and said,

"I think its time that I leave you with Tess. I can see that you love her and it is not my place to keep the two of you apart"

"Liz, I know that this might have been hard on you. It has been hard on me too, but I love you still"

"Thank you for being there when I needed you and I will never forget you"

Max could see the tears in Liz's eyes as she left him standing. He walked out of the CrashDown and saw Tess with her brother. He went to them and said,

"I think it is time to leave Roswell, but it could be hard. With our parents that is"

"I know, but I think it's better if we do it now rather than later"

Suddenly Max went silent and listened to the night then he looked at Tess and said,

"It's too quiet, something is bound to happen"

"I've been feeling this uneasiness this past few days and I know that it has something to do with Kivar"

Clark looked at the two and asked,

"Who is this Kivar person you keep referring too?"

Tess turned towards Max and said,

"I think it is your time to explain the details to him"

Max laughed and gave Tess a kiss on her cheek, then turned towards Clark and said,

"Kivar is the sworn enemy of my people and he is the one we are fighting the war against"

"Oh, so I have to be on my toes"

Clark was so confused about what was going on, but he knew that he was new in this group so he could see that this group was in fine tune about what was going on. He decided to leave it there and told Max and Tess that it is better if they leave it for that night and the next day talk about what they were going to do. Max told them that he agreed with that and left with Tess by his side.

Clark walked into the desert and saw an abandoned rock formation nearby, as he climbed onto it. He saw Tess following behind him. He stopped and turned towards his sister,

"Tess, I…I don't know what to say. For most of my life I knew that I was different and maybe I knew about my life before, but I never knew the extent of my confusion"

"You know I always felt that way too, but I knew from the start where I came from. The only thing I didn't know about was that I had a brother and that I'm not Antarian."

"Where did you find out about that?"

"My guardian told us a few days ago that I wasn't Antarian and I have to tell you it was a shock to me"

"Is that the man I saw with you in the CrashDown?"

"Yes, he was the one who told me about my life on Antar. Actually he's an alien too"

"I could have figured that out, what are you planning to do now."

"For one thing we need to find out what the Skins are planning to do and if we have enough manpower to fight against them"

"Well, you can count on me to help wherever I can"

"I know that"

They decided to walk back to the others and then back to the CrashDown and tell the rest of the 'I know an Alien Club' that it is time for action. Clark walked up to Max and asked,

"I want to know if it is wise if I tell one of my friends about you guys?"

"Well, how many will know about this?" 

Clark stood there for a while and said then,

" I thought that the only one I will tell about this is Chloe, because she stood by me through thick and thin"

Max turned towards the other aliens and asked,

"What do you think?"

"Well, if this could help us, then I think it is a good idea" Isabel said

So Max told Clark that he can tell Chloe about their existence. Clark left the cave and went to where Chloe was. As he stepped into the CrashDown, he saw that his parents and Chloe sat and walked towards them. He looked at his parents and said to Chloe,

"I'm sorry to do this, but could you excuse me for a while. I need to speak to my parents for a while in private?"

"No problem, I want to go to the UFO Centre"

Clark grinned and said,

"Looks to me that you will never change"

With that, she left him with his parents,

"What's wrong?' Martha asked her son.

"Nothing, I just want to say that I talked to my sister and her friends and they think that it could be a good idea if I tell Chloe about them and me"

"Are you sure that you want to do it?"

"Yes, it is the best thing"

Martha looked at Jonathan and said,

"You know, I always knew that Chloe was some way more of a friend to Clark than what she wanted us to believe and maybe it is time for them to come closer than before"

"I agree" Jonathan said

Clark smiled to his parents and left them in the CrashDown, he knew that if he tells Chloe now than they would have more of a fighting chance against their enemies. He walked into the UFO Centre and saw Chloe standing next to the Crop Circle exhibition.

"Find anything new?" he asked

With a jolt Chloe turned around and looked at Clark, she could see the smile on his face as he saw the surprise look on hers.

"I'm sorry to startle you, but I have something to share with you"

"What is it?" she asked

He looked at her and said that the only way for her to understand the importance of the news is if she comes with him tonight to the desert. She looked at him and asked what it was he wanted to do in the desert, his answer was that it had something to do with his sister and her friends, but she would get the questions she had answer that evening. Therefore, with that they both left the UFO Centre and went into the CrashDown. As the evening progressed the more agitated Clark got, he knew that time was short, but would Chloe be able to help him and his sister? He saw Chloe coming towards him and he signaled the others that his best friend was on her way. 

As Chloe looked up she saw four teenagers looking at her and Clark, she frowned and asked Clark,

"What is all this about?" 

"Chloe, you always said that the meteors had something to do with all the weird stuff that was happening in Smallville and you are right, but there's more to this story than what you knew off"

"What are you talking about?"

Clark looked at Max and saw an approved nod coming from him. He then turned towards Chloe and said,

"Well, I'm part of the meteor phenomena just as these four are part of the Crash phenomena of the 1947's."

"Get to the point" Chloe exclaimed

He turned towards her and told her that his ship crashed on one of the farms in Smallville just as the meteor shower took place and that no one knew that a UFO was with the meteors. Then he told her that the crash of Roswell was true and that Max and the other three was inside the ship that crashed in the desert.

"You must be kidding" Chloe laughed

"No I'm not" Clark said and then turned towards the four and said,

"I think it is time to show her the relics"

"You are right, but we must do it before it gets too dark" Max said

With that they walked into the desert and again Max waved his hand across the surface of the rock and the door swung open. Chloe looked dumbfounded at the scene, but didn't question them and walked into the cave. There the same scene greeted her that greeted Clark the previous day. As they walked into the area where the Granilith was it was evident that, she was supposed to be there. The Granilith hummed to life and again a voice came out of the relic. This time it was a message addressed to Chloe.

_"Dearest Serena_

_You are part of the Antarians, but not part of the royals. Your job is to protect them with the help of Cal and Nasedo. You were not in a pod like the others and had a mother. We placed you inside a womb of one of the women on that planet so that you could be born as a human. Your powers will make themselves known to you at a later stadium and when the time is right, you will know what to do. Look for your biological father; he would know what to do. Your biological father is the guardian of the original Royal 4."_

Chloe couldn't believe her ears when she heard that message, for most of her life she thought that she was human, but one with a strange hobby. Now everything was about to change for her. She turned to the others and saw the same shocked expression on their faces. They too couldn't believe what was happing to her, but they accepted her more. Clark walked up to Chloe and said,

"Wow, I never thought that you would be a part of us. And now that you are, what are you going to do?"

Chloe stood there for a while not knowing what to answer her friend, then she said,

"I don't know. I know that I have to find my father, but does he know about my existence."

Max could see that the message left Chloe in a daze and replied,

"If you want to, I'll be willing to tell your father about you, but as soon as I do that your life would chance for good"

"Well, my life was always different from the others. Even in Smallville, I had a secluded life. The only ones who ever had any time for me was Clark and Pete. They were my best friends since the first day in kindergarten"

Max told Chloe and Clark that he will reveal this message to Nasedo the next day and then they could move forward to eradicate the Skins for good. They left the cave and walked into the town, the group was silent. As they stopped at the CrashDown they could see that Nasedo was already there waiting for them. They stopped for a while and then Max said,

"I'll tell him now. Where are the two of you going?"

"Well, I see my mother and father is sitting in their usual booth so we are going to sit there with them"

"Okay, I'll call you if he wants to see you" he said to Chloe

"Sure thing" with that they walked into the CrashDown.

Max walked up to the booth where Nasedo sat and sat down next to him,

"What going on?" he asked Nasedo

"Well, it looks like the Skins are on their way to Roswell. They know that something is about to happen that might defeat them sooner or later"

"I believe their defeat would be sooner"

"Why do you say that?" Nasedo asked

Max shifted in his seat and said that he took Clark and one of his friends to the Granilith, but something happened that they didn't expect would happen.

"What are you talking about?" Nasedo asked impatient

"Well, when we stepped up to the Granilith, it came to life and another message was played, but this time it was for Clark's friend Chloe. The person who left her the message addressed her as Serena and that she was send to Earth to help them. Did you know someone by that name?"

Nasedo's face turned pale and looked up, there he could see Clark with his parents and the person Max revered too. Then he looked at Max and said,

"Well, I did know a girl by that name. She was my daughter, but I never knew what happened to her. All I know was that the day we placed the pods in the ships she was with me helping me with the last preparations. Afterwards I don't have a clue. Max looked at Nasedo and said that Chloe was send to Earth and placed in a womb of one of the Earthlings and she was born to believe she was human and according to the message her powers and memory would return at a later stadium. Nasedo looked at Max and said,

"Max, at the moment I don't know how to talk to her. Please as soon as her powers emerge you must send her to me. Her powers are very dangerous and if the Skins knows about her they might kill her"

"What are her powers?" Max wanted to know

For a while there was silence then Nasedo said,

"The most powerful power she had was that she could conjure a storm up. She could command any natural element to do her bidding"

Max couldn't believe that Serena was so powerful. He knew that his race was intelligent.  He turned towards Tess and then back to Chloe, it was as if he could see that they were having an inaudible conversation,

"What are you two saying to each other?"

Tess then looked at Max and smiled,

"I was just thinking about what Kivar would say if he knew that Serena is back to help us?"

"I was just wondering the same thing"

Nasedo looked at Max and said,

"I can tell you that before you took the throne Serena was just a little girl, but she kept the castle on a tight rope. If she didn't get her way she would through such a tantrum that the weather was making it dangerous to do anything. It kept Kivar on his toes for a while, but when you took the throne she was send to one of the research facilities on one of the other planets. It was there that Kivar knew he could take the throne of Antar. When Serena came back to Antar she saw that you were killed in action and it made her angry. It was one of the worst natural disasters that hit us in centuries. Kivar knew then that he had to kill Serena before she destroyed him for good. Well, I told her that she had to be more careful when she sees Kivar, but she was careless and she died. After that we knew that we had to safe her too, but my priorities were the Royal Four and after that I didn't know what happened to my daughter. That is why I want you to tell me if she starts to remember her life and her powers"

Max looked at Nasedo and saw that he was sincere when he asked him that, so he promised to let him know as soon as Chloe remembers her past.

That evening as Chloe sat with the aliens in the CrashDown she became fidgety. She shifted in her chair and Max asked,

"What is the matter?"

"Well, if I'm suppose to be Serena, why can't I remember my past?"

"I can help you with that?" Isabel replied

This revelation shocked Chloe and she asked,

"How?"

With that Isabel told her about her gifts and powers, it seemed that even if she can dream walk people and see what they saw that pervious day she can access the past too. Chloe decided that it would be the best if she does this. It is the only way for her to know the truth about what happened to her. They walked towards the motel where Chloe stayed and entered the room. Isabel told her to it near the mirror so that she could access the past more sufficiently. Chloe did what she was told and sat on the chair. Slowly she closed her eyes and with Isabel standing behind her with her hands on her head she began to drift off to sleep.

_DREAM PLAIN_

_ANTAR_

_Isabel and Chloe stood on the plain as the scenes began to play themselves._

_Serena was the patient one of all the children in the Antarian palace, she knew that someday she would be an advisor to one of the children, but which one she didn't know. She looked at Ava the young princess as she sat in the garden reading. Even though she looked Antarian, Serena knew that this princess wasn't. She was supposed to be the last known Kryptonian and promised to prince Zan. For weeks she tried to talk to Ava about her duties, but Ava wasn't interested in it. She could still remember the conversation Ava had with her,_

_"Serena, I feel like there is something missing in my life. I'm happy, don't doubt that, but I feel empty"_

_"Ava, you are just having pre-wedding jitters. There is nothing for you to fear"_

_"That I'm aware off, but what if Zan doesn't like me and is just marrying me out of duty"_

_"You are paranoid, I heard Zan telling Larek that he loves you and that he wants to spend the rest of his life with you"_

_This was a relief for Ava, but then she asked,_

_"Why doesn't Vilandra like me?"_

_"Forget about Vilandra, she's just jealous. She knew that your title would be more important than what hers would be"_

_They walked in the palace and talked for a while about their lives with the royal family. Suddenly Ava heard Zan's mother calling her and she told Serena that they would resume the conversation on a later date._

_As Ava left Serena standing alone she knew that she had to find out why Ava was feeling a sense of rejection. It couldn't be anything if the future of Antar was in the balance. She tried to find the truth from her father, the trusted advisor of Zan's mother, but he couldn't tell her so she tried to forget the feeling. Then one day while she was bored in the garden she saw Kivar and Nicholas on the far side of the grounds and this gave her an idea. If no one could tell her what's going on then she would find the truth for herself. She followed the two and this is what she heard,_

_"Sir, the queen requested that Ava marries Zan as soon as possible"_

_"Damn. You know what would happen if they tie the knot"_

_"Yes, sir. The Skins would be destroyed and Antar would have peace"_

_"Do you know where Ava came from?"_

_"No, why do you asked?" Nicholas asked_

_Kivar told him that he couldn't find any genealogy about Ava and that bugged him. Then it struck Nicholas,_

_"Sir, I think I know who Ava is"_

_"Who?"_

_"Do you remember the planet Krypton that was destroyed a few years about by an explosion?"_

_"Yes, I do"_

_'Well, it seems that Antar had a prophecy about a bride for the king on that planet and when Ava was three years old they kidnapped her from their rulers and that is how she came to this planet"_

_"So you mean to tell me that Antar has the only living Kryptonian?"_

_"I think so"_

_Serena left her father standing in the palace as she walked towards Ava's room. She and Ava became such good friends the past few weeks. They did everything together. _

_One evening while Serena was sitting in her room she noticed her father talking to the King. It seemed as if her father approved of something and it was a shocking expression on his face, he looked up from where he stood and saw her looking at him. He told the king something and left._

_"Serena we need to talk"_

_"What is it father?" she asked petrified to know what it was about._

_He walked into her room and said,_

_"I just talked to the King and we decided that it was for your own best that you marry Larek"_

_"What! You know that I'm not ready to marry anyone!" she screamed_

_"It's no use raising your voice at me young lady. It was decided that you are going to marry him and you can't back down" with that, he left her room_

_She fell onto her bed and started to cry, she knows that she's still young and had many dreams of her own and now she has to leave it. With a heavy heart, she drifted off to sleep._

_The months went by fast and suddenly they heard the news. Kivar infiltrated the palace and killed the royal family. It was just a month since Ava, Zan was married, and everyone was happy in the union. Now they are all dead, she hung her head and started to cry._

_"Serena" she heard her father say_

_"Dad, I…I can't belief that they are dead"_

_"They might be dead here, but we can bring them back"_

_"How?" she asked astonished_

_With that he told her about the plan to let the group be reborn on an unknown planet and that it might be a wise choice. With that, she started to help with the preparations for the transfer of the Royal 4's essences. As the last pod was placed on the ship, she looked up and saw Kivar's guard coming towards her,_

_"Hey you there. What are you doing?"_

_She ignored him and walked towards her hovercraft, but she didn't get far. One of the guards pulled his gun and fired a shot. Her hovercraft exploded and it went dark._

_END OF MEMORY FLASH___

Chloe woke up from the memory transfer and looked at Isabel. She had tears in her eyes and stood up,

"I remembered everything. I know that my father loved me. I need to see him"

"I know, that is why I helped you. He told Max that as soon as you remembered your life and when your powers emerge he wanted to see you"

"I haven't developed my powers yet" Chloe replied

"Don't worry, as far as I know you'll get them a day after your memory flash"

This stunned Chloe, but she knew that it was inevitable for her. She stood up and walked out of her room. As she walked towards the CrashDown she got a feeling that Tess was the one she needed to see. She could help with the uncertainty she was having. As she entered the restaurant, she saw Tess standing with Max and Clark. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Clark asked her

"Considering what I just found out"

She told them that she remembered her past and that she would be getting her powers soon. How soon she didn't reveal to them. She looked at Tess and said,

"We need to talk"  
"Sure" with that Tess left with Chloe and they walked outside. 

Chloe told her about what she could remember and that it would be the next day probably that she would receive her powers,

"You know that you need to see Nasedo"

"I know, but how do I approach my own father. I wouldn't know what to say to him"

"I could soften him up for you"

"That would be great"

They walked back inside and sat down. Max could see that they were talking about the message they saw and that Chloe was disturbed. He walked up to them and asked,

"What happened?"

Isabel looked at her brother and said,

"She remembered everything that happened to her and it seemed that Kivar killed her because she helped our mother with the transportation of our pods. Nasedo told us that he never knew what happened to his daughter and now we know. She was loyal to us"

After Tess spoke to Chloe she went back to the house she shared with Nasedo, also known as Ed Harding. She looked at him as he sat by the fire looking deep in thought. 

"We need to talk," she said

"About what?" he wanted to know

She sat down and told him everything that happened. She even told him that Chloe remembered her life on Antar, but she still hasn't received her powers yet. Nasedo was shocked when he heard that Serena was nearly back by his side. He knew how close they were on Antar and to have her back would be so much better.

"Do you know when she will have her powers?"

"Well, Isabel told us that she will receive them a day after her memory flash, which is tomorrow"

Nasedo gave a sigh of relieve and said,

"I can't wait to see her again and to hold her in my arms. It has been too long"

That night Chloe couldn't sleep, she was still uneasy about the memory she had about what happened to her. As she lay in her bed, she felt a strange electric pulse surging though her body. Then she knew, it was happening at last. She stood up and walked outside, there she tried the power she was feeling. She lifted her hand and with a blast, she felt the wind blowing in all its might. It became dark and the thread of rain was evident. She knew then that it was the power they talked about and now she has to talk to her father about this.

Max couldn't sleep that night so he was looking at the stars for a familiar sight, but as he looked outside, he saw Chloe walking outside and with awe he saw her conjure up a storm. Now he knew that Serena was back with them to help them against the Skins. He decided to watch her for a while just to see what she could do next, but it was in vain. It was as if he could sense the fear in Chloe, a powerful fear that he didn't know could exists. With that, he went back to his bed to try to get some sleep. As he drifted off to sleep, he knew that with Chloe and Clark they were going to be stronger than ever before. Isabel too wasn't in a sleeping mood and she too was watching Chloe with interest. She stood there with her mouth opened in awe this was the first inclination that the Antarians had powerful powers and that Kivar would be in for a surprise of his life when he decided to come to Earth. She walked outside and went towards Chloe who was surprised to see the power she was experiencing,

"Isabel, I don't know if I could handle this"  
"Chloe, you know what. When we were adopted by the Evans, I thought that my life was perfect, but then Liz was shot and everything went haywire. I never knew that I would be running away from the law, but it happened. Now you are one of us and is experiencing fear you never knew you could have. That is why you must speak to your father about this. He'll understand what has to be done" 

"I know that, but I'm petrified for what he might say to me and that we weren't close at all on Antar"

"That is where you are wrong. As far as I could sense I felt that you two has a strong family bond and that can't be broken"

Chloe looked at Isabel and said,

"Thank you for helping me realizes that I have someone to care about. I'll think I'll go to him now and talk"

Chloe went to her room in the motel room and tried one more time to sleep; this time she had no problems. As the sleep overwhelmed her she thought about all the questions she had for her father. One of them was, why he never looked for her? Time went by and the next thing she knew it was morning, with a new feeling pulsating through her body, she walked out the door. She saw Liz opening the CrasDown's door and walked up to her,

"Morning Liz, how are you doing?"

"Fine and you?"

She wanted to tell Liz everything that went on last night, but she couldn't do it. Not before, she spoke to her father about this. She went into the café, ordered a cup of coffee, and waited for the others to join her. She saw the entire group entering the café, with that she walked up to them and said,

"I don't know how I am going to face my father"

Tess looked at her and said,

"I talked to him and he is exited to see you. You just have to know that what happens after the two of you spoke you must face the fact that your life will be forever in danger"

"I understand"

Clark looked at her and said,

"You know, when the time is right I want to ask you something"

"Sure thing" she replied

Chloe was about to leave when she saw Nasedo coming into the café; she walked towards the ladies room. Isabel followed her and as they closed the door behind them, she said,

"Why don't you go out and face him?"

"I…I want to see him, but what am I going to say to him."

"Just listen to him, maybe he's got something to say to you"

For a while she stood there trying to breath normally, then she turned towards Isabel and said,

"Okay, I'm ready" with that the two walked out of the ladies room. 

Chloe walked up to the table where Nasedo sat and looked into his eyes, for a time there was silence as they looked into each other's eyes. In a blink of a moment, they exchanged memories, Nasedo stood up and walked up to Chloe, he embraced her and said,

"Serena, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this day"

"I had a feeling father, but I have some questions"

"Sit down so that we can talk"

Chloe sat down and waited for her father to sit down too, Nasedo could see the anticipation in her eyes and said,

"You can ask me anything you want to. I'll try and answer you the best way I can"

Then without hesitation she began,

"Why didn't you look for me on Antar when you heard that I've disappeared?"

"I did look for you, Serena, but when I found the debris of your hover-craft near the landing strip I had a feeling that they killed you. I tried to go on with my life as the royal advisor, but I couldn't. Then the day we left Antar I thought that I lost you forever and I couldn't tell you that I loved you and that you can marry anyone you want"

"I remember that you wanted me to marry Lareck, but why?"

"I don't know how to explain it to you. All I can tell you is that the King wanted you to marry Lareck."

They talked awhile about everything that happened since the day they lost contact and Chloe told him about her life in Smallville and that she was a friend to Clark. Suddenly Nasedo stood up and said,

"I fear that Kivar is on his way here"

"Why do you say that?" she wanted to know

"For one thing he knows that Tess found her brother and that they are the last of the Kryptonians"

"I can't remember Kivar that well, but I think that I can do my own memory retrieval"

"You better do it soon, because I know for a fact that he wanted you dead on Antar and he will get what he wants"

Chloe was silent for a while and then asked the question she wanted to ask since she saw the Granilith,

"Why did you take Ava away from her family?"

This question was one of those questions Nasedo wasn't prepared to answer, but he knew that the sooner the better. 

"It is not easy to explain, but all I can say is that one of our scribes told us that in an old prophecy it is stated that the King would find his soul mate on another planet and that peace would reign forever. That is why we took Ava away from Krypton, but one of the pages of that book was missing and in it, it stated that a traitor would come forth and kills the royal family and took over the throne. Only after about 50 years of terror the royal family would return with re-enforcement. It is where Clark or Cal-El comes in. Oh, that is his real name. You and he would be the final blow to end the Skins reign over Antar"

"Thank you" Chloe stood up and before she left her father she said,

"I'll go and do my memory retrieval now and then I would know what to do" she left him sitting at the booth and closed the CrashDown door.

Nasedo saw her leave and for the first time he felt peace, to know that his baby girl was safe was a huge relieve for him. He smiled and walked out of the CrashDown too. Now it was all up to Serena to make the right decision and time was running out. Chloe walked towards the UFO Centre where she knew Max and Tess was, as she opened the door she nearly knocked Brody down, but she knew how to side-stepped the situation,

"Sorry" she said 

"No problem" Brody replied and walked out

As she walked into the building she saw the exhibitions that she always read about, it was such a strange feeling that washed over her and she looked at the huge replica of an alien. As she looked at the exhibition she heard Max talking to Tess, without them knowing it she eavesdropped on their conversation

"Max, you know that Chloe would find out about Brody being the earth contact of Larek and if Larek finds out that Serena is still alive he might find a way to come to Earth"

"I know that, but she needs to talk to Larek and tell him about her life on Earth"

She walked up to them and said,

"I talked to my father and he told me that I was engaged to Larek when I was on Antar, don't worry I won't humiliate him. All I need to know is that he let me go"

They decided tell Brody about a new way for him to remember his abduction, but this time they had to move fast. It was about two hours before Brody came back into the UFO Centre, but when he entered his office Max, Tess and Chloe was already there waiting for him.

"Max, you need something?" Brody asked

Max stood up and walked up to Brody and said,

"I've been thinking a lot since the first time we tried to help you remember your abduction, but I know that one failed. There is one more thing we can try"

"What is it?" he wanted to know

Max nudged Chloe nearby and said,

"My friend here had a lot of experiences in memory retrieval of abduction victims, she decided to help you too"

"I could try, but I don't know if it will be successful"

"All we can do is try," Tess said

Chloe walked up to Brody and with her hand on his forehead she said,

"Close your eyes and concentrate"

Brody did as he is told and concentrated on the last time he knew he was abducted. As he relaxed he left his body and Larek looked through his eyes,

"What is it your Majesty?" 

"Larek we have some news for you and I wanted to be the one who tells you the news"

"What news?"

Max looked at his confidant and said,

"The last few months we learned that Ava isn't Antarian at all and that she was a Kryptonian. Then we learned that her brother was on Earth too"

"How did you figure that out?" Larek wanted to know

"Well, Nasedo and Cal told us about it, that is not all. We met her brother just to find out someone else was on Earth too"

"Who might that be?" he asked

Max kept quiet for a while then said,

"We found out that Serena was on Earth too"

This news stunned Larek a lot, but he kept his emotion at bay,

"Where is she?"

As he asked where Serena was Chloe walked up to him and said,

"I'm the one who was supposed to be Serena"

Larek looked at Chloe and said,

"I always knew that I would see you again, but I never knew that it would be the quick"

"The reason for me showing myself to you is to tell you that I'm fine and I want to ask you if you could please let me go"

"Why do you want me to let you go?" Larek asked

Chloe looked at her fiancé and said,

"I made a new life here on Earth and I talked to my father and told him that I'm not ready to marry anyone. I need to have a life after the one that was taken away from me"

"I understand. Just know if you ever need me I'll be here"

With that he left Brody's body and with a puzzled expression Brody looked at the three and asked,

"Was it a success?"

"Well, yes"

"What do you mean?"

Max told him that they were successful in establish contact with the abduction memories he had and that it wasn't traumatic as what he thought it would be. The only thing he could be of certain is that it would happen that soon again. Brody couldn't get more information out of Max and the others and decided not to push it.

As the three left the Centre Chloe said that it is good to know that Larek wasn't angry to know that she broke off their engagement. She walked up to Clark and said,

"Soon we will have all the time in the world to figure out what had happened to us" 

They walked towards the CrashDown with more stride in their pace and as they stepped into the alien restaurant Chloe walked up to Liz and said,

"You might as well know that as soon as we defeated Kivar we will be returning to Antar"

"I always knew that my time with the pod squad would be over, but I want you to tell Max that I would always have a soft spot in my heart for him"

"I know, I just hope that Pete and the others won't remember us"

"That can be a problem. You know how stubborn that group is"

They walked to their table and ordered some burgers and fries.

~*~

SMALLVILLE

Lex looked at the information the journalist supplied to him, it still felt unreal to find out that his only friend that felt more like a brother to him wasn't of this Earth. He drove his convertible to the high school and tried to locate Clark, but when he got there he only found Pete there miserable,

'Hey Pete, do you know where Clark might be?"

"Oh, Mr. Luthor. I think he is still in Roswell"

"Why would he be there?"

"It seemed like he located his sister and he went to look for her"

Lex thanked Pete and drove off. In the spur of the moment he decided that he too would go to Roswell and try to find out what it all meant. Suddenly as he drove off he felt a strange sensation taking over his body, as he tried to shake it off he wasn't in his body anymore. He was taken over by someone. As he looked into the road he saw a teenager hitchhiking and pulled over.

"Are you ready, Nicholas?" he asked 

"As ready as what I would ever be Sir"

Kivar looked into the mirror and smiled, it was the best plan he could ever think off. To take over a person's body who had connections with the Royal Family. With that they drove towards Roswell. 

~*~

Roswell

Isabel was sitting in her bedroom looking for any excuse not to go to the CrashDown, but couldn't find any. As she tried to think she heard someone's voice inside her head,

_"Vilandra, I'm on my way"_

When she heard this voice, she knew that it could be only one who knew her alien name and that was Kivar. She jolted off from the bed and ran towards the CrashDown. When she got there she saw Max with the others and walked up to them.

"What is it, Iz?" Max asked

"Ma…Max, Kivar is on the way here"

"What make you think that?" he asked

She sat down and told them about the message she heard. It was evident that Kivar was on the way to destroy them. It got dark and suddenly they heard a car came to a halt. As the door opened they saw Nicholas come in with someone they don't know. Chloe and Clark looked at the man, who entered with the teenager and said,

"That is Lex Luthor. He is one of the wealthiest men in Metropolis"

"It seems like he is the alien cell phone for Kivar" Tess said

"I think you are right, what are we going to do?" Michael asked

"The only thing we can do is fight him" Max said and with that he stood up and walked towards the two.

"Oh, Zan. It is good to see you" Kivar said

"It isn't a mutual feeling Kivar. Why don't you just leave us be?" 

"Now that I can't do. You have something I want"

"If you are talking about the Graniloth then you can forget it. It will never be yours"

Kivar lifted his hand and send Max flying to the far side of the restaurant. Clark and Chloe looked on as the Antarians tried to fight this foe, but all of them weren't ready for fighting. With that Chloe walked up to Kivar and said,

"Okay, it is you and me buster"

"Who do you think you are?" Kivar asked

"I'm your worst nightmare. I am Serena"

This news shocked Kivar that he backed off, but as he did he felt someone behind and turned around. It was Clark standing next to the door, he felt himself being lifted off the ground and landed on the ground with a loud thud. Clark looked at the figure as it lay on the floor and said,

"You leave my friends alone and leave this planet. We will deal with you on a planet you tried to destroy" slowly Kivar left Lex's body and Lex looked with a puzzled look at Clark.

"So, Kent safe the planet again" he smiled

"You know me, Lex. I can't let anyone destroy a planet where I grew up" Clark said

"So it is true. You are an alien?"

"I am not the only alien around" with that he introduced the Roswell group and Chloe to Lex.

Tess turned towards Max and the others and said,

"Love, it is time that we go to Antar and face Kivar for good"

"I agree, but let me find out if Chloe and Clark will join us"

He walked to the two and asked if they will join them on their fight against the Skins, Chloe and Clark looked at the four and said,

"We will never back down from a fight, so count us in" 

They said their good-byes and said that soon they will meet again. With that they left the CrashDown and drove towards the cave where the Granilith was waiting for them.  All six stepped into the relic and disappeared from view.

END


End file.
